zkullzlomofandomcom-20200214-history
Tekkman Nomad
"Behold I am Everything, I am Everyone and You Sir are a Weakling!" ~Tekkman Nomad Queen DarkFire's Death and A Furious Awakening Although, This thing is nothing but a Machine, he is An evil Servant known as "56" Although he is never Cool or foundly attracted to Darkfire. He's a Lonesome, Stale, Crude, and a evil Monster! He never Obeys King Zikyu's Orders and Disobeys everything, He had injected himself with a Virus that spreads and kills Everything that stands in his way. He Experimented himself and tries to Barter with Lord Zikyu, Although Lord Zikyu knew that He was a monster. The King Never accepted Nomad to be a part of a tournament, However Tekkman Forced The king and Extorted his Fovician kingdom if He isn't a Part of. Although, Zikyu only Assigned him as a Guardian because the fact that Darkfire died. Although, He loves to annoy Zikyu, also wants to Face him in the Final Battle of The Fovician Soceity! This was Valid because He never recieved an Invintation from the King to the Zkullz Tournament however He is truly Shocked! Marvelous Moves, Extreme and Brutal K.O's This Character can Only Transform However Besides that He has No Finishers, He can however Transform and Perform any Character He wishes to Choose. NOTE: Unless you master other characters, He is one of the most Difficult to master! Marvelous Moves: 1) Clone to JoeKillaPenguin Backwards x2 High Kick B+HK 2) Clone to 3) Clone to 4) 5) 6) 7) 8) 9) 10) 11) 12) 13) 14) 15) 16) Quotes from Nomad "Behold I am Everything, I am Everyone and You Sir are a Weakling!" " ahahahahhaha, I am Everyone!" "I shall rule You Zikyu if it's the Last thing in the world!" "Screw your Fovician Kingdom, You Dishonorable Human!" "Ah, So another Opponent This shall be Easy!" "Oh yeah yeah, What now?" "Did that Hurt my lord you are a Weakling!" "I maybe an Ugly Monster but what does that make you!" "So, I'm not a Purebred, Okay then what does that Make you?" "Violence, Transform and Spreading the Virus It's my Specialty!" "Damn, that was too Simple!" '' ''"Oh yes, This feels interesting in my Latest Nomad Technology!" "AAAAAAHHHHHH Wha?? How can this be??" "NNNNOOOOOOO My Head and Stomach!" "Damn it, How'd you figure this Out!" ''Trivia and Fun Facts:'' *His stomach represent A Reverse Swatiska, However he works with Dragonslayer Servant Group *He has no Personality or an Original Fighting Style, He can only Clone for fun *This is the only Character that can't Perform any Finishers because He chooses not to Finish his Victims so fast! *Tekkman Nomad is based on 触手怪物 Tentacle Monster and a ロボット飛ぶ Robot Fly. He is mixed with the Combination of both Characteristics *He has No height due to the fact he can Transform *He likes Pain, Torture, Groping, Masking and Kidnapping! In Other Terms anything that Zikyu doesn't approve, He does it for fun! *He has an usual BloodType even though He's a Tentacle Robotic Monster: RABK *This character has so many eyes because He never sees anything however can consume and Transform to anyone in the game *He has a #1 Decal because he proclaims to be more powerful than Zikyu however, This is Proven False *His arms are different because He's programmed to Destroy and he lost his Right arm during the Battle of the Zkullz Tournament Category:Category:Characters Category:Kings and Villians Category:Regular Warriors Category:Sub-Bosses